


Almuerzo

by Nakuru



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-18
Updated: 2009-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satoko no estaba preocupada, claro que no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almuerzo

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic está ubicado en un universo similar al de Saikoroshi-hen

Era molesto ver a Furude con la cabeza en las nubes, obstaculizando lo que ella estaba haciendo sin proponérselo, pero lo era aun más verla con su cabeza baja y una expresión desolada.

¿Acaso estaba buscando atención?

Satoko apartó su mirada de Furude y apretó sus labios, dejando escapar un suave "Hm". No era de su incumbencia ni le importaba y simplemente se negaba a darle a la señorita lo que quería.

A pesar de su decisión, Satoko se encontró mirando hacia ella una vez más. Todavía molesta, primero, curiosa, después, al notar que Furude no había hecho un solo movimiento para sacar su almuerzo, a pesar de que ya todos en el salón estaban terminando el suyo.

Sintiendo una punzada de culpa y recordando el último regaño de Chie-sensei, Satoko frunció el ceño y sacó de su maleta el pan de melón que había pensado dejar para después.

No era que estuviese intentado hacerse amiga de ella, claro que no, o que le importase si Furude había decidido hacer dieta, pero al menos así nadie la culparía de nada. Pensando eso Satoko se levantó, y sin decirle una excusa a su hermano caminó rápidamente hasta llegar al lado de Furude.

—Furude-san —dijo para conseguir su atención, dejando caer en el escritorio de la niña el pan de melón—, a ese paso te volverá a pasar algo y me echarán la culpa.

Furude alzó su rostro rápidamente y parpadeó, como si estuviese confundida.

—Satoko...

—No me agradezcas —la interrumpió y poniendo sus manos en jarras y apartando su mirada mintió—: mi hermano me obligó.

Satoko creyó escuchar un "gracias", pero lo ignoró, al igual que ignoró la suave sonrisa que Satoshi le ofreció cuando ella pasó a su lado.

Sintiendo que sus mejillas se calentaban volvió a su asiento y continúo con su almuerzo e intentó no sonreír satisfecha cuando, al echar un vistazo rápido en dirección a Furude poco después, descubrió que ésta estaba comiendo, de regreso al fin de su mundo interior.


End file.
